Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018)
Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (BORUTO -ボルト- -NARUTO NEXT GENERATIONS-) is an anime television series based on the manga series written by Ukyō Kodachi and illustrated by Mikio Ikemoto. The series premiered in Japan on April 5, 2017 and in North America on September 29, 2018. English Cast 'Main Cast' *Amanda Miller - Boruto Uzumaki (eps1-20, 23-28) 'Secondary Cast' *Billy Kametz - Metal Lee (eps3-5, 10-11, 14-16, 19, 24) *Cassandra Morris - Wasabi Izuno (eps1, 4-5, 7, 10-11, 14-15, 24-25) *Cherami Leigh - Sarada Uchiha (eps1-2, 4-5, 7, 9-11, 14-15, 17, 19-28) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Cho-Cho Akimichi (eps1-2, 4-5, 7, 10-11, 14-26) *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame (eps1-7, 10-12, 15-18, 24-25, 27) *Erica Lindbeck - Sumire Kakei (eps2-5, 7, 10-15, 25-26) *Erica Mendez - Denki Kaminarimon (eps1-2, 4-5, 7-8, 10-12, 14-17, 24-27) *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki (eps1, 3, 6-15, 18-25) *Melissa Fahn - Himawari Uzumaki (eps1, 3, 8-10, 12, 15, 18, 25) *Ray Chase - Iwabe Yuino (eps2-5, 8, 10-12, 14-16, 24-27) *Robbie Daymond - Mitsuki (eps5-16, 19-20, 24-28) *Spike Spencer - Inojin Yamanaka (eps2-5, 7, 10-12, 14-17, 19, 24-27) *Tara Sands - Namida Suzumeno (eps1, 4-5, 7, 10-11, 14-15, 24-25) *Todd Haberkorn - Shikadai Nara (eps1-12, 14-17, 19, 24-27) *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara (eps1, 3, 6-8, 10, 12-13, 15, 18, 20, 24) 'Minor Cast' *Alex Cazares - Shin Uchiha (Child; eps20-23) *Ali Hillis - Karin (ep23) *Ben Diskin - Academy Staff (ep15), Inauguration Ceremony Staff (ep18), Sai Yamanaka (eps10-11, 13-15, 19, 24) *Billy Kametz - Ko Kogare (eps2, 16), Leaf Village Ninja (ep13), Leaf Villager (ep14), Man At The Fire (ep16), Tanuki Shigaraki (ep14) *Brian Beacock - Chojuro (eps24, 26-28) *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee (eps16, 18-19) *Bryce Papenbrook - Kagura Karatachi (eps25-28) *Carrie Keranen - Buntan Kurosuki (ep28) *Catero Colbert - Darui (ep24), Hachiya's Friend (ep27) *Cherami Leigh - Anko Mitarashi (eps2, 6, 25, 27), Kurotsuchi (ep24), Young Woman (ep17) *Chris Hackney - Hachiya's Friend (ep27), Ichirota Oniyuzu (ep28) *Chris Niosi - Giant Youth (ep5), Magire Kakuremino (ep7) *Christopher Corey Smith - Kagemasa (eps8-9) *Christopher Swindle - Bad Boy A (ep1), Denki's Father (ep1), Doushu Goetsu (eps2, 25), Hachiya's Friend (ep27), Kuwa Yokohori (eps2, 12), Leaf Village Ninja (ep13), Leaf Villager (ep14), Tsurushi's Henchman (ep26) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Hanabi Hyuga (eps8-9), Ino Yamanaka (eps17, 23) *Danielle Judovits - Ayame (ep18) *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake (eps13-14, 18, 20) *Derek Stephen Prince - Firefighter (ep10) *Erica Lindbeck - Ahiru Ikegawa (eps4, 16, 25), Enko Onikuma (eps4, 12, 25), Sumire's Mother (ep14) *Erica Mendez - Boy in Production (ep8), Delivery Recipient (ep10), Old Woman at Ticketing Station (ep17) *Erin Fitzgerald - Hebiichigo (ep28) *Grant George - Academy Student (ep28), Suigetsu Hozuki (eps12, 22-23, 28) *Henry Dittman - Kabuto Yakushi (ep23) *John DeMita - Hiashi Hyuga (eps8-9) *Kate Higgins - Head Embroiderer (ep18), Inauguration Ceremony Staff (ep18), Old Woman with Packages (ep17), Sakura Uchiha (eps17, 19, 21-24) *Keith Silverstein - Hachiya's Friend (ep27), Hassaku Onomichi (eps25, 28) *Kyle Hebert - Jugo (ep22), Kiba Inuzuka (ep18) *Kyle McCarley - Iruka Umino (eps5-6, 15, 18, 25) *Liam O'Brien - Gaara (ep24) *Lucien Dodge - Hachiya's Friend (ep27), Hachiya Tsurushi (eps26-28) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Kurenai Sarutobi (eps5-6), Mei Terumi (eps26-27) *Matthew Mercer - Yamato (ep22) *Max Mittelman - Academy Student (ep28), J.J. (ep2), Konohamaru Sarutobi (eps1, 4, 12, 18, 24), Leaf Village Ninja (ep13), Leaf Villager (ep14), Sayuu Jyouge (eps12, 25) *Megan Hollingshead - Shizune (eps17, 19, 21) *Melissa Fahn - Mother (ep16), Newscaster (ep18), Nurse (ep17) *Mick Wingert - Bad Boy B (ep1), Bureau Chief Komame (eps10-11), Foreman (ep3), Gamagoro (ep4), Gen Katsugi (ep12), Kyoho Fuefuki (ep28), Mystery Man (ep20), Public Works Ninja (ep5), Renga Kokubou (ep2), Shin Uchiha (eps21-23) *Paul St. Peter - Kurama (eps20-21) *Ray Chase - Hachiya's Friend (ep27), Tayori Kuroyagi (eps10-11) *Robbie Daymond - Child in Production (ep8), Conductor (ep17), Toneri Otsutsuki (eps8, 15) *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi (eps18-19, 23) *Sascha Alexander - Karui Akimichi (ep19) *Spike Spencer - Bad Boy C (ep1), Fireworks Factory Head (ep10), Hachiya's Friend (ep27), Lost and Found Attendant (ep17), Motorman (ep1), Reporter (ep24) *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Uzumaki (eps1, 3, 8, 12, 15, 18, 25, 28) *Steve Blum - Orochimaru (eps12, 22) *Tara Platt - Temari Nara (ep3) *Tara Sands - Tsuru Itoi (ep4) *Todd Haberkorn - Bad Boy D (ep1), Department of Records Clerk (ep19), Set Builders (ep8) *Tom Gibis - Hachiya's Friend (ep27) *Wally Wingert - Kinshiki Otsutsuki (ep15) *Wendee Lee - Madame (ep17), Moegi (eps12, 24), Young Woman (ep16) *Xander Mobus - Momoshiki Otsutsuki (ep15), Shizuma Hoshigaki (eps25-28) *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha (eps15, 19-23) Credits Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 1 2018 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 1 Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 1 2018 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 2 Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 2 2018 Credits.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Category:Anime Category:2018 Anime